


Odin's Day

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Violence, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The very last time it happened was a Wednesday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape 100 community on LJ/DW. Prompt: "Beholder, Redux!"

The very last time it happened was a Wednesday. The war was over, and they met by chance in the street. Severus hardly recognised him. There were hard words, a scuffle, an arm across his windpipe in the darkness of the alley.

It was rough, rougher than having his head slammed into the table in a Ministry interrogation room. The bastard had something to prove, and Severus fought back against the Auror, not the broken man before him, drawing blood with his teeth as they screwed against the wet brick wall, entwined like human sacrifices hanging from a knotted branch.


End file.
